darkheresyframeworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrading Your Campaign
Overview There are several ways to upgrade your existing Dark Heresy campaign to the latest release of the DHF. Method 1: Start From Scratch This method only makes sense if you haven't done any painting or other non-exportable customization of your campaign. #Go through your campaign and export each item to a file by right clicking on your tokens and choosing save. Save them to a folder you will be able to access later, such as a folder named after your campaign. Do NOT save the tokens that are part of the DHF itself, such as the DH:Lib or Compendium:Lib. #Download and open the latest DHF campaign file from the rptools.net thread . #Save the file with a new name, I recomend something like YourCampaignName_DHVVersionNumber (so HallofMirrors_v313.campaign) #Add the folder where you saved your tokens in step 1 to your maptool library. #Drag each token to the board. #For each token that you drag click the Update Macros ''' button found in the '''Campaign Macros panel. #Done! Enjoy! Method 2: Rebuild an existing Campaign This method is better if you have already done a lot of customization work on your campaign. #Download and open the latest DHF campaign file from the rptools.net thread . #Check the change log on that site to see what has changed. There are four things that might change (M)acros, (D)H:Lib token, ©ompendium:Lib token, (P)roperties. These changes are listed next to the version name, by their first initial, so for example: 3.0 (20-sep-10 ) (M,D,C,P) would indicate that all four items have changed. #Each item that has changed needs to be exported, save all the files to a folder on your hard drive: ##'(M)acros: ' Right click the''' Campaign Macros panel and choose '''export macro set ##'(D)H:Lib token: '''Find the' DH:Lib token on the BASE map and right click it and choose save.' ##'©ompendium:Lib token: Find the Compendium:Lib token on the BASE map and right click it and choose save.' ##'(P)roperties: click the Edit menu - > Campaign Properties, t'hen click the' export button on the bottom right.' #Now open your old campaign file, and import all of the data you just exported ##'M)acros: ' Right click the' Campaign Macros panel and choose '''Clear Panel and then import macro set ##'(D)H:Lib token: Drag the DH:Lib token to the map. IMPORTANT: IT MUST BE VISIBLE ' ##'©ompendium:Lib token: Drag the Compendium:Lib token to the map.' IMPORTANT: IT MUST BE VISIBLE ''' ##(P)roperties: click the Edit menu - > Campaign Properties, then click the Import button on the bottom left.' #For each token (npc or pc) in your campaign, select them and then click the '''Update Macros '''button found in the '''Campaign Macros' panel. You can update mutliple tokens at once by selecting mutltiple tokens and then pressing the button, but this will taken an exponential amount of time, so I recomend doing it one at a time. 'Important Notes' *as of version 3.2.1 tokens will have a DHF version number so you can check in which version they are created or to which version they are updated. If you take a carefull look at the changelog, you might deduce whether its necessary to update the macro panel at all (stuff like: added new macro, rearranged macro panel etc., bug in token macro). *as of version version 3.2.1 there is also a token macro FRAME, which is standard active. This means that new tokens will NOT be populated with new macros and that also means that the macro panel will always be up to date. You can however choose for classic panel in the settings.